Blog użytkownika:Ravavi/XIII. Emocje
''No, w końcu piszę w normalnym formacie. Fajerwerki, tęcza, kucyki i jednorożce z tego powodu! Przepraszam, że wcześniejsze rozdziały były napisane w dosyć wrednym formacie, kodzie czy jak tam się zwało, ale po prostu nie miałam innej możliwości. Taa, tablety to zuo ( ale to zuo jest dobre, w pewnym sensie ). Dobra, już nie mędzę tylko piszę. '' '' '' Chyba ogłupiałam. Żeby to były tylko głupie rozmyślania, to bym się tak nie przejmowała. Problem w tym, że to były bardzo podstawne obawy. Po wyznaniu Minho byłam cała czerwona na twarzy - nie żeby to było coś dziwnego - ale gdy tylko byłam sama, w najbardziej wyludnionym zakątku Strefy to ciągle skakałam, biegałam i piszczałam z radości. Co chwila wybuchałam śmiechem, potem chwilę się uspokajałam, po czym znowu zanosiłam się chichotem. Trafiło się ślepej kurze ziarno. Nie utknęłam w friend zone! Bardzo się z tego powodu cieszyłam. Niby byłam jedyną dziewczyną w Strefie, ale to jeszcze nie jest powód, by Minho odwzajemniał moje uczucie. Ale to zrobił. A ja byłam z tego bardzo rada, bo, co tu dużo gadać, bardzo mi na nim zależało. Uwolniły się we mnie jednak babskie instynkty. Musiałam o tym komuś powiedzieć, inaczej chyba bym eksplodowała z tej fali szczęścia. Niestety, nie mogłam się zwierzyć "żywej" twarzy. Nie miałam tu kogoś takiego, komu mogłabym na tyle zaufać. Znaczy, miałam Newta i Minho, ale Minho o tym wiedział doskonale, a Newt po prostu by mnie nie zrozumiał. Albo i by zrozumiał, ale zamiast piszczeć razem ze mną powiedział by coś w rodzaju ,,Ogarnij się, głupia babo, ludzie tu są" czy coś takiego. A piszczenie byłoby bardziej adekwatne do tej jakże wzniosłej chwili. W miarę się opanowałam i zdecydowałam coś napisać w dzienniku. Może określenie "opanować się" źle pasuje do sytuacji, bo idąc po dziennik nadal podskakiwałam, ale sukces był taki, że nie piszczałam. Przynajmniej na głos. Tym razem sposób pisania był inny. Nie dbałam o swoje pismo, upamiętniałam na papierze pierwszą lepszą myśl. Jednak nie byłam w stanie napisać jakiejś filozoficznej myśli, gdy w środku emocje rozsadzały mnie od środka. Czy mój list był sensowny? Na pewno nie. Czy pełen uczuć? Na pewno tak. ,,Cześć Lynn! Zakładam, że byłaś moją przyjaciółką. Nie wiem czemu nazwałam Cię Lynn, po prostu tak jakoś mi pasowało. Przepraszam, że mnie nie ma z Tobą. Jestem teraz w Strefie, z której jedynym wyjściem jest Labirynt. Sęk w tym, że nadal nie znaleziono wyjścia z Labiryntu... Jednak ja jestem w grupie Zwiadowców, która ma za zadanie owe wyjście znaleźć. O Strefie i o Labiryncie mogłabym książkę napisać, ale o tym powiem Ci kiedy indziej. Bo wiesz, w Zwiadowcach jest taki jeden, ma na imię Minho. Jest Azjatą. Ma czarne, krótkie włosy, zawsze świetnie ułożone. Nie wiem, jak on to robi. Jest sarkastyczny, szczery do bólu, odważny i zasadniczy. A ja głupia go kocham. I on mnie też. Dowiedziałam się tego dzisiaj, podczas naszej kłótni. Taa, dosyć często się przezywamy, ale to takie przyjacielskie. Och, ale wiesz jak ja się cieszę? Bogowie, nie utknęłam w friend zone... Nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę. To jest jak sen... Muszę kończyć. Mam znacznie więcej do powiedzenia. Obiecuję, że kiedyś Ci powiem, jak się spotkamy. Pozdrawiam, Ava". List był napisany możliwie najbrzydszym pismem, na jaki było mnie stać, ale przelanie uczuć na papier w pewnym sensie mi pomogło. Nadal się cieszyłam i nadal miałam ochotę tańczyć i śpiewać, ale już lepiej to kontrolowałam. I dobrze. Kompletnie nie wiedziałam, jak leczyć pęknięte bębenki, a już na pewno nie udałoby mi się to ze złamanymi nogami. Schowałam dziennik do dziupli i wróciłam do Bazy. Powróciła mi ochota na integrację ze społeczeństwem. Wiedziałam jednak, że to nasze wyznanie nie mogło przejść płazem. Na pewno będzie jakaś afera, za bardzo znałam tych typów. Nie przepuściliby okazji, żeby mnie poniżyć. Zastanawiałam się, czy to jest coś w rodzaju rozrywki dla nich. Może śmiesznie wyglądam, gdy się wkurzam? Miałam rację. Gdy tylko wyszłam na światło dzienne to otoczyła mnie grupka dryblasów. Nie bardzo mi się to podobało, ale zachowałam zimną krew. Nie pierwszy raz mają do mnie wąty i zapewne nieostatni. Niestety. - Co ty w nim, purwa, widzisz?- jeden z Budoli mnie zaczepił. - Heh, pewnie ma posadkę Zwiadowcy po znajomościach.- Will zarechotał. Czułam, jak krew mi pulsuje w żyłach ze wściekłości, ale się powstrzymałam i zachowałam obojętny wyraz twarzy. Nic nie powiem, nie walnę ich w twarze, pomimo że mam na to ogromną ochotę. - Znaczy, ja też mogę ci coś załatwić, hehe, po znajomości.- Rey się zaśmiał i podszedł do mnie. Odległość między nami była niebezpiecznie bliska. - Po znajomości, to ty możesz sobie załatwić wpiernicz.- syknęłam, odpychając go od siebie. Nie będę im pozwalać na takie numery. Ci od razu zachichotali pod nosem. - Oo, jaka ostra! - Ciekawe, czy jest taka sama w łóżku. - Zapytaj Minho, zapewne wie... - Co za samolub, podzieliłby się chociaż! I wtedy nie wytrzymałam. Zdzieliłam po twarzy tego, co najwięcej gadał, a przy okazji kopnęłam w miejsce, gdzie nawet najgorszy wróg by nie celował. Tamci z lekka spanikowali, a ja od razu uciekłam kilkaset metrów. Było to jednak zupełnie niepotrzebne. Dryblasy były zbyt zdezorientowane, od razu zanieśli Reya do Plastrów. Sądząc po mojej sile uderzenia zaczynałam współczuć Jeffowi. Nie dość, że kopnięcie było wycelowane w bardzo okrutne miejsce, to i było bardzo mocne. Może i jestem wredna, ale w sumie cieszę się, że nie muszę już leczyć ludzi jako Plaster. To by było niezręczne - leczyć kogoś, kogo doprowadziło się do kiepskiego stanu. - To było oczywiste, że tak będzie.- jęknął Newt. Znowu pojawił się niezauważenie u mojego boku. Zastanawiałam się, jak on to robił, że się tak świetnie skradał. - Tak, niestety tak.- przyznałam mu rację. - Zachowują się jak dzieciaki. Aż dziwne, że nie śpiewali rymowanek ,,Zakochana para, Jacek i Barbara"...- westchnął. - Czy tak będzie zawsze?- zapytałam.- W sensie, że ciągle będą się nas czepiać? - Nie, w końcu im się znudzi. Wystarczy im tylko wbić do tych klumpianych głów, że Strefa to nie jest jakiś, purwa, zakon, a ty możesz się spotykać z kim chcesz. Chociaż na twoim miejscu nie robiłbym miłosnych eksperymentów. - Ej, ja się wcale o to nie prosiłam. I nie jestem taką, co się bawi uczuciami.- mruknęłam. - Wiem, po prostu ostrzegam. - Taa, dzięki. Nie wywalą mnie ze Zwiadowców, prawda?- upewniłam się. - Niby po co? Z powodu zazdrości tych smrodasów? Nie doceniasz Alby'ego, nie jest idiotą. Zostajesz na stanowisku i tyle. - Ogay, już wszystko wiem. Ale coś czuję, że muszę sobie znaleźć nową kryjówkę do spania. - Za bardzo nie masz wyboru. - No nie. To cześć.- pożegnałam się i zaczęłam poszukiwania. Przed tą całą akcją spałam dosyć spokojnie, nie byłam już w centrum zainteresowania Streferów. Teraz to się zmieniło, więc będę musiała na nowo zacząć miejsca na drzemki. Cóż, jeśli nie znajdę nic sensownego, to przynajmniej mam już upatrzoną kryjówkę pod zlewem w kuchni Patelniakia, chociaż wolałabym tego uniknąć. W samej kuchni rzadko ładnie pachniało, nie wyobrażam sobie, co by było pod zlewem. Zaczęłam od lasu, bo od czegóż innego mogłabym? Spanie na sianie w stodole może i byłoby fajne, ale Winston pracował o nieludzkich porach, a ostatnie śpiewy zarzynanych zwierząt za bardzo nie sprzyjały drzemkom. Spanie na polu byłoby po prostu nie w porządku w stosunku do Oraczy, nie chciałam niszczyć ich pracy. O Bazie nawet nie myślałam, nie miałam szans, żeby otrzymać łóżko w środku budynku. Byłam w trakcie poszukiwań, gdy zauważyłam Minho. Niewiele myśląc od razu do niego podeszłam. - Cześć.- przywitałam się. - Cześć. Szukasz miejsca na spanie?- zapytał. - To aż tak oczywiste? - No, trochę.- westchnął.- Wybacz, to moja wina. Wiesz, z tym wyznaniem i w ogóle. - Nie no, jakbym nie odkrzyknęła tego samego to zapewne nie byłoby sprawy. - Głupio wyszło. - Taa. Ej, to trochę dziwne. - To nasze gadanie? - No, tak jakby. Trochę sztywno, Żelusiu. - Nie jesteś lepsza, Dresie. - Co ty masz z tym dresem? Przecież noszę bojówki! - Co? - A, tak. Facet. Gatunek nie znajus ubranius rodzajus.- zironizowałam. - Ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne. Rozróżnianie skrawków materiałów na pewno kiedyś mi się przyda w życiu. - A żebyś wiedział! Nawet nie wiesz, jaka jest diametralna różnica pomiędzy koszulą a koszulką. - Ja już nawet wiem jaka. - Literka się nie liczy, Minho. - Purwa.- syknął.- Przynajmniej normalnie gadamy, sztamaczko. Kocham cię i w ogóle, ale nie wymagaj ode mnie wierszów i symfonii, ja po prostu tak nie umiem. - Luz, suchary wystarczą. No może jakieś badyle, tak dla zasady. - Chodź tu.- i mnie przytulił. ''Mały przypis od autora. '' ''Chechechechechechechechechechechechecheche. '' ''Pozdrowienia dla Julci! '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania